Grimmjow's Feelings
by allisson
Summary: Kisuke's experiment goes wrong and turns Ichigo into a kid!But the worse part is when Grimmjow sees Ichi and pratically kiddnaps him!What will happen to poor Ichi? GrimmxIchi
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sighs as he scratches the side of his head."Come on Ichigo it'll be really quick!Just let me test it on you!Please?!"Kisuke had just finished a new device that was supposed to weaken your opponents defenses immensely."I don't know hat-and-clogs,what if it goes wrong?I'd like to keep my life you know."Kisuke chuckles."It won't kill you,Ichigo. Just do this one thing for me! You still owe me you-"Ichigo interrupts him,"Yea yea,OK I'll do it."Kisuke smiles successfully."OK here drink it slowly,don't want you to drink all of it if it works."Ichigo does as he's told and drinks about half of the weird tasting substance,before giving it back to Kisuke who stares intently at him waiting for something to happen."Feel any different?"

"Um,not really."Kisuke nods,seeming to make a mental note of that. Just when Ichigo thought he was fine,a puff of smoke surrounds him ."Oh no."Ichigo starts to panic when he hears Kisuke utter those words."Kisuke?!Whats happening?!"Kisuke eyes widen as the smoke starts clearing away,revealing an adorable,wide-eyed kid Ichigo."Oh shit."Ichigo looks up at Kisuke."What do you mean-"Ichigo stops mid-sentence hearing his kid like voice."WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME?"Kisuke can't help but find Ichigo's ranting cute."Look its just a side effect,it should loose its effect in a month or two."Ichigo glares at him."And what do you suggest I do till then?What am I supposed to tell my family?"

"In the mean time just tell them that your going to stay with me,it is summer vacation. I'm more than sure they won't suspect anything." Ichigo sighs."Fine."He kicks his clothes out of the way and keeps on his shirt. Kisuke smiles."I think I have some clothes for you in the back. Stay here,I'll go get them."Ichigo nods and sits down. _What a pain._ He looks around the room and sighs again. A few minutes after,Kisuke comes in and hands Ichigo a pair of clothes."The bathroom is across the hall."Ichigo nods,muttering a small,"thanks"before going across the hall into the bathroom. He takes off his shirt and puts on the small pair of boxers. _Why is it that when I decide to be nice,I end up in these situations? _He puts on the rest of clothes and opens the door,making his way back to the room."Thanks again for the clothes Kisuke."Kisuke looks up and smiles."No problem Ichigo."

"Well I'm going into town,I need to get some stuff."Ichigo turns his back to Kisuke as he hears him start to waves him off,walking out the front door and closing it behind him. He smiles as the summer breeze hits him. He starts walking to town humming a little,enjoying being a child again. Just when he reaches in between towns,he feels a spiritual pressure. _Is that a hollow?No...wait that's an Espada. Defiantly an Espada! _Ichigo turns around and looks up at the Arrancar."Is 'at ya Ichigo Kurosaki?"Ichigo stands there looking into the eyes of none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."G-G-Grimmjow..."Ichigo manages to choke out,his whole body trembling."So it is. Humph,and ta my luck ya're a kid."Grimmjow grins sinisterly."I'm gonna have some fun."And with that Grimmjow picks up Ichigo,throwing him over his shoulder and with mad laughter,sonidos to kami knows where.

What will Grimmjow do to Ichi?Who knows?Next chapter gets even better-laughs evilly-


	2. Chapter 2

I got the thunderstorm idea from when it was raining really hard here so here it is!Please enjoy!

Grimmjow walked down the hallway of his for now apartment building. He had ditched Aizen and the others after he got pissed off at them for trying to kill a certain human. Why the hell did I bring him any ways?Its not like he'll stay with me like I want him to but I just couldn't resist his cute face. Those beautiful eyes and just that child face. Grimmjow bit his lip. Why the hell am I even thinking like this? I'm straight for God sake!Straight damn it! Straight! Ichigo moved around in his arms. Grimmjow had knocked him out since he wouldn't stop squirming and he had started carrying him bridal style the rest of the way home. He couldn't help but stare at the sleeping child. "Whtacha got there huh,Grimmjow?" Grimmjow looked up to see a smirking Nnoritra Jiruga."Mind your own fucking business Nnoritra!"Nnoritra snickered."So you and the soul reaper finally fucked each other. Is that the product of it?"He looked down at Ichigo and smirked. Grimmjow growled at him."Go fuck yourself."

"I'd say the same to you but it looks like someone did that for you already."

Grimmjow opened the door to his apartment deciding against the idea of planting Nnoritra's face in the ground,since he had Ichigo with him and muttered,"Creep." before he closed his door. He walked over to his room and put Ichigo on his bed. He looked outside and noticed that it had started raining. He sighed."Well I was going to do some errands but looks like I can't now."He walked over to his bed and laid down next to Ichigo. He stared at him for a while before he started stroking his soft orange hair. Just having him next to him was enough for Grimmjow. It was a calm atmosphere,hearing the pitter pattering of the rain and having Ichigo next to him. I could die right now. Grimmjow smiled. Just when he was getting comfy he heard Ichigo groan. There goes my precious moment. Grimmjow sat up and looked down at Ichigo as he slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?"Ichigo slowly got up."Ugh I have a huge headache."Ichigo's eyesight slowly came into view and he started to see the room he was in. He glanced to side and looked up at Grimmjow,who had a blank expression on his face."Sorry about that but you wouldn't stop moving around."Ichigo glared at him."Where are we?"Ichigo prepared himself for the worse."At my apartment."Ichigo sighed with relief."When did you come here to he human world?"Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo turned to his side and looked down,feeling himself blush."Someone sounds interested."Ichigo scolded himself for asking."I'm not!I'm just a little curious." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow still blushing. So fucking sexy! Grimmjow thought to himself making a mental note about it. Just when Grimmjow was about to tease Ichigo more there was a sudden crack of thunder,and without any warning Ichigo leaped into Grimmjow's chest screaming like a little child.(Not saying that he wasn't but he wasn't acting like it before.)Grimmjow managed to catch himself so they wouldn't fall down on the floor. Ichigo wrapped his tiny arms around his waist and snuggled his face into his chest.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and put his chin on his head."Its OK Ichi the thunder wont hurt you."He heard Ichigo sniffle and instinctively wrapped his arms around him tighter."S-shut up...I-I'm n-not scared..."Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and saw the loving look in his eyes and started melting unwillingly. "Ichi are you afraid of thunder?I mean are you always like this with thunder?"Grimmjow sweared he sounded so fucking stupid but tried not to act like he noticed it. Ichigo nodded slowly before looking down and blushing three shades of red. "Its OK Ichi I'll protect you,I promise. I wont let anything happen to you."Ichigo looked up him and had tears in his eyes."Is this your way of torturing me?By saying this stuff so I can let my guard down and then let in so you can tear me apart from the inside out...Is that your master plan?You want to hurt me?Like everyone else is that it?"

Grimmjow sat there a little stunned but knew where he was coming from. He knew exactly how Ichigo felt."Ichigo I don't want to hurt you. You fucking idiot ,I love you!Why the hell would I hurt you?"He knew it wasn't the kindest way to say it but it was the truth. The truth that came straight from his heart. Ichigo looked up."Grimmjow stop with the lies please...I-I don't think I can handle any more lies."The thunder boomed louder and Ichigo leaped into Grimmjow's arms once more."Ichigo look up at me."Ichigo hesitated but looked up at him. "If I was lying why would I do this?"Grimmjow lifted up Ichigo's chin and looked into his deep brown eyes."Just tell me when you want me to stop."Ichigo froze but didn't protest. Grimmjow took no time to touch Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo pushed his lips harder against his, not caring about the thunder any more.

Grimmjow was in fucking heaven. Nothing could ruin this moment. Ichigo moved his small arms from Grimmjow's waist to his neck pulling himself into him even more. Grimmjow slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and heard a tiny groan come from the small boy and smirked. They both pulled away hesitantly gasping for air."I told you Ichi I don't want to hurt you."He said putting his forehead on his. Ichigo blushed and looked up at Grimmjow."I-I b-believe you."Thunder boomed again but this time Ichigo remained still."You're not scared any more Ichi?"Grimmjow asked a bit confused. Ichigo smiled sending Grimmjow chills through put his body."I'm not scared any more because I have you to protect me."

Ichigo kissed him on the cheek and watched Grimmjow as a blush slowly crept onto his features."Y-you should go take a b-bath Ichi. T-then I'll take you home after the rain stops."Ichigo frowned."But I don't want to go home."He started to pout and looked up at Grimmjow with puppy like eyes. So adorable! But I only have one bed Ichi. Unless you want the couch."Ichigo shook his head."Then I'll just sleep with you." Grimmjow stopped breathing."In the same bed?"Ichigo nodded."Are you sure?He smiled."Oh,I'm sure."Grimmjow swallowed hard."W-we should start on your bath."

Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and placed him on the floor so he could walk on his own."The bathroom is the first door on the right."Ichigo looked up at him and stood there not moving an inch.

"What's wrong?"Grimmjow was confused."I'm a kid remember. I can't take off my clothes by myself."Grimmjow swallowed hard and he felt his jeans tighten."Can you help me please."Ichigo looked at him pleadingly a little pout on his lips. Grimmjow got up hesitantly but finally muttered a"Alright I'll help you,"and took Ichigo's hand leading him to the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself and started filling up the bath tub."Is this too hot for you?"Ichigo went next to him and touched the water."Nope its just right."Grimmjow tried pushing aside his feeling but seemed to have issues with it feeling like a pervert in the process. He took off Ichigo's shirt and unzipped his pants. Normally he'd be really ecstatic about this but Ichigo being a kid sorta ruined it all. Well, just tad. He tugged them down and put them both on top of the sink.

"OK all you have to do is take off your boxers. Do you need help into the tub,too?" He asked Ichigo teasingly. Ichigo puffed up his cheeks a little bit and glared at him. Grimmjow bit his bottom lip trying really hard not to take the tiny boy into his arms and start doing unspeakable things to him . "I'd appreciate it for you didn't tease me!Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I cant kick your ass!"Grimmjow chuckled and looked down at Ichigo."OK,OK Imma be outside if you need me." Grimmjow was on his way out when Ichigo tugged on his shirt,stopping him from leaving. "Please stay with me. I'll get scared from the thunder if you leave me alone."Grimmjow sighed and muttered,"I haven't taken a bath yet any ways."He took off his clothes and climbed into the tub. He then turned around,picked up Ichigo putting him in the tub with him,and sat down.

Ichigo put his head so far under the water that you could only see his face from the bridge of his nose up. Grimmjow sighed and leaned against the side of the tub and tilted his head back with a heavy sigh. Ichigo looked at him and smiled evilly. I wonder. Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked down expecting to see Ichigo but was instead greeted by an empty space of water."Ichigo?"He waited for a response but still nothing. "Ichigo?" He started to panic. What if he drowned? "Ichigo!Hn~" He was interrupted when he had a weird sensation down there. It felt like a something or someone rubbed against it. He looked down to see a blob of orange slowly coming out of the water. "Gotcha!"Ichigo looked up at him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and put his chin on his chest,never taking his eyes off of him."Why so quiet Grimmjow?"He looked into Ichigo's eyes and gulped."Oh screw it I cant take the torture anymore."He picked up Ichigo and put him up against the edge of the tub.

"G-grimmjow."Ichigo blinked. He put his finger to his lips."Shhh. Just go with it."He started kissing him but Ichigo pushed him looked up at him a little hurt by the small gesture."Not here."Ichigo said smiled and muttered an,"ok."He unplugged the drain and stepped out of the then picked up Ichigo and said,"We'll just take it to my room then."And with that he carried Ichigo to his room an evil smile playing on his lips.

Will Grimmjow get his way or will Ichigo dominate?Stay tuned to find out!thx for reading please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!sorry I haven't been writing lately I got caught up in work and then my computer was stupid and wiped out its memory,so it was a pain in the ass trying to fix it but I'm glad to say that I'm back on line here to bring you stories and finish the ones I've started. I thank those who've stayed and kept reading my stories and those who faved this story!Now enough of my babbling! On to the story!

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Bleach! If I did Ulquiorra wouldn't have died!

"G-grimmjow!"Ichigo squirmed around a bright red blush coloring his cheeks."Look Ichi I don't care if ya put up a fight or if ya scream,"he looked down at Ichigo who was in his arms,"but I'm gonna fuck ya!Ya should blame yourself for being so fuckin' irresistible!" Ichigo blushed even brighter,if possible,and looked down to his side at the moving floor. "Fine just...don't make it hurt please..."Grimmjow blushed and could feel the towel around his waist tighten. He quickened his pace resisting the urge to just stop and fuck him where he stood. He managed to make it to his room and lightly dropped Ichigo on his bed. He yanked off his towel and got on top of Ichigo. He kissed Ichigo pushing hard against his lips. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck pulling his body into Grimmjow's rewarding himself with a groan from the man. He smirked and decided to take the lead in things. Even though he was a kid,he was still Ichigo and sure as hell wasn't going to let himself get dominated by any one!

He slipped his tongue into his mouth playfully licking his tongue earning a loud moan into his mouth. And before he could further explore his mouth,Grimmjow was battling with his tongue seeing which one would end up the dominant one. Ichigo was loosing for awhile before he found a sensitive spot clearly winning the battle. Damn this kid is fucking good. Grimmjow hesitantly pulled away gasping for the air he so desperately needed. He looked down at Ichigo who was wearing a smug smirk on his face. Grimmjow glared at him but it quickly dissolved into a lustful look,an evil smile playing on his face. He put his lips at the edge of Ichigo's,sliding down giving butterfly kisses on the way down. Ichigo softly shivered trying not to let Grimmjow notice it,but he could tell from the smirk he felt on his neck that he did. Grimmjow's hands wondered all over Ichigo's chest lightly rubbing,brushing and pinching. Ichigo moaned getting turned on by his ministrations. Then without any warning,he bit down into his neck making him scream in both pleasure and pain. Grimmjow licked his neck as if offering an apology.

Ichigo flipped Grimmjow onto his back,Grimmjow allowing him to, taking no time to start what he wanted to do. Ichigo started lightly kissing his Arrancar mask,sliding down to his neck where he sucked on it leaving a pretty good sized hickey ,he then moved onto his chest. Grimmjow moaned twitching a few times from the gentle touches. He's fucking teasing me,but I fucking love it. Ichigo playfully swirled his tongue over Grimmjow's nipple earning a rusty purr from him. Just when Grimmjow had managed to adapt himself to the gentle touches Ichigo bit down hard on his nipple making Grimmjow scream in pain and somewhat pleasure. Ichigo lifted up his head and looked into Grimmjow's icy sapphire eyes."Oops did that hurt?"Grimmjow didn't have to answer he could see the pain written on his face."Here let me make it up to you."And before he could prepare himself Ichigo moved his mouth to him greedily taking it into his tiny mouth.

Grimmjow moaned and bucked up causing it to go further in his mouth. Ichigo swerved his tongue around so gracefully and quickly it almost seemed like it was dancing. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hair gently pushing him down. "Damn that feels so fuckin' good."Ichigo quickened his movements sucking harder as his tongue danced across Grimmjow. "Mm~ Ichigo I'm coming."And before Ichigo could protest or comment on it, Grimmjow released into his mouth. He groaned as he felt him slowly swallowing it,lapping it up like a cat. He then took it out of his mouth making a popping noise as he did. He carefully licked his hand his eyes closed,a slight blush on his features. Not being able to resist any more,Grimmjow flipped Ichigo onto his back quickly sliding his mouth to his stomach,close to what he wanted but rather then please him right away he wanted to tease him first.

Ichigo shivered,the blush on his face darkening. He licked his stomach chuckling to himself."W-whats so f-funny?" Grimmjow looked up at him,a smirk on his lips."You need to work out more Ichigo."Ichigo blushed and instantly got pissed off."YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU LOOKIN' AT MY BODY AND ALL YOU COMMENT ON IS-Ha~" Grimmjow,who got annoyed by Ichigo's yelling, had moved his mouth to him and took one long lick making Ichigo stop in his tracks.

"What happened to ya rantin' Ichi?Not that I'm complainin' I find ya moan much cuter." Ichigo glared at him a bright red blush creeping into his features once again. "B-bastard." Grimmjow pouted."Ouch that hurt Ichi."Ichigo rolled his eyes."Sure it did,but..."he sat up and kissed Grimmjow shocking them both. He pulled away and smirked. "Now go back to what you were doing!"Grimmjow smirked."So demandin'."he snickered."OK but I don't wanna ta hear any resistance anymore."Ichigo blushed and nodded. Grimmjow took Ichigo in his mouth slowly licking. Ichigo closed his eyes holding in a moan that wanted so badly to come out. Grimmjow licked faster taking a liking to the peculiar taste that belonged to Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed the sheets under him turning his head to the side moaning in utter pleasure.

Grimmjow smirked enjoying the way he could shatter his persona and make him moan in pleasure like this. he pulled away from Ichigo,almost instantly hearing a whimper escape from the boy under him. He moved up to his ear and whispered,"Only I can do this to ya,"he licked the shell of his ear,"only I can bring ya this much pleasure!"Ichigo shuddered from hearing the seductiveness and over protectiveness in Grimmjow's voice."You act as if your claiming me as yours..."Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow who had retracted his tongue back in his mouth and was now looking into Ichigo's eyes."That's 'cause I am. Your mine and only mine!"Ichigo blushed but his glance didn't waver. His heartbeat quickened and he found it hard to breathe."And what would you do if someone tried to take me from you..?"Ichigo stared at Grimmjow as he saw the anger flash across his face. Just thinking about it made Grimmjow's skin crawl. "Id kill them."He said in almost a growl.

Ichigo smirked. He couldn't help but find Grimmjow getting pissed off at the thought anything but adorable. He pressed his lips against his shoulder feeling him calm down a bit. He licked his neck and nibbled on his earlobe as he whispered into his ear,"Then I guess I'm yours."Grimmjow growled. He didn't like him saying 'I guess' he wanted 'I am'!Ichigo stroked his hair unphased by Grimmjow's behavior. "If you prove to me that your words are true I will be yours entirely though..."Grimmjow kissed his ear,neck and then moved to his cheek."Then Ill spend the rest of my life tryin' to prove it to ya damn it!"Ichigo giggled and nuzzled his neck. Grimmjow laid down next to him sighing. Ichigo turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist. Not much we can do I guess,seeing that I'm in this body. Ichigo mentally sighed with relief. He really didn't feel up to anything more right now.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing?"Grimmjow was a little confused by the question so he asked,"Wha' ya mean?"

"I mean with Aizen and all.."

"Oh that will to be honest I don't know. The only people that came with me was shit head of a Nnoritra and I think Ulquiorra is on my side too, but ya can never be sure with him and he's practically useless any ways since he's under Aizen's control."

Ichigo snuggled into Grimmjow's chest processing the information."Well I suppose we can figure out the rest in the morning."He yawned."Night."Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched."Hey I don't member sayin' that ya could be in this shit,its my issue!"Ichigo pinched Grimmjow's back making him yelp."Wha' the hell was that for damn it?"

"Its much as my problem as it is yours!You forget that I have many grudges against that man,besides he's a soul reaper meaning I have to have a part it even if I didn't want to. Now go to bed its late and I have places I need to go to tomorrow."And with that Ichigo feel asleep.

Grimmjow sighed. What the kid didn't know was that Aizen was after him for the enormous power he had. Well I guess I'll just have to tell him that tomorrow. He smiled and wrapped a arm around Ichigo. I could get used ta this. And with that happy thought he drifted off to sleep.

~Later that night~

Grimmjow shot up in a sitting position."Oh shit!"He quickly got up putting on his clothes and then moving to put Ichigo's on."Whats wrong Grimmjow?"Ichigo tried helping him with his clothes but only managed to help with one of his sleeves. "Its nothing jus' hurry and put ya shoes on."Ichigo complied and made sure he had his soul reaper badge on him.(Kisuke said it didn't have an effect on his soul form.)With everything he needed,he decided to press Grimmjow for the answer."Grimmjow what is it?I know its gotta be something bad seeing how your actin'!"He sighed a little annoyed but knew if he didn't tell him that he'd never hear the end of it."Its...Aizen. We need ta go now don't ask why just do it. If ya can mask ya reiatsu that would help out a lot."Ichigo nodded and pulled his reiatsu close to him and masked it the best he could. Grimmjow picked him up and threw a blanket like jacket over the both of them. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and raised an eyebrow."It hides reiatsu,don't ask how 'cause I don't know."

Ichigo chuckled but didn't say anything about it. Grimmjow handed him a bag as he strapped Pantera to the side of his pants. Grimmjow looked around the room one last time making sure he had everything and then went into the hallway where he met up with Nnoritra."Aizen brought reinforcements. Seems he's after your human and that Inoue girl." Grimmjow nodded agreeing with the information Nnoritra was giving him."He's after Orihime?"Nnoritra looked down at Grimmjow's chest and instantly recognized the voice as the obnoxious soul reapers. He chuckled."So you didn't lay the human?Wow Grimm your getting out of practice!"Nnoritra said sending himself into a fit of laughter. Grimmjow blushed a slight pink turning his head so he couldn't see."Shut it!Look we got more important things to worry 'bout than if I got laid or not and for ya information I did unlike some hopeless shit."

Nnoritra glared at him."I got laid too thank you very much you brute!And she was hot..unlike the sex but she was human so..."Grimmjow looked at him with a disgusted look on his face but simply replied,"Whoop-ti-do for ya. Now can ya focus so we can figure out how the hell were gonna get out of this fuckin' place?" Ichigo giggled making Grimmjow smirk on of his signature smirks."Hey Grimmjow is he really after Orihime?"Grimmjow sighed and nodded."Damn it and why the hell is he after me?I'm more than sure hes fuckin' smart enough to know that I_'_ll never join his fuckin' side!"He frowned at the thought of him bowing before Aizen and following his orders like some dog. He shivered just completely disturbed by it. Nnoritra looked at Ichigo(who was still covered by the jacket so it looked like he was staring at Grimmjow's chest)and chuckled a bit.

"You do realize he could just control you with his zanpakuto right." Ichigo popped his head out with a shocked expression."He can do what now?"Grimmjow chuckled a little,more out of nervousness then the fact that he thought Ichigo knowing little about Aizen,but was ready to supposedly 'beat the hell out of him',was funny."Wow you are clueless. Well since I assume Grimm here has no intention of letting you go I'll explain the details later,since it would be bad if you died. Your useful to use right now and I wouldn't want the one thing that can help us defeat the bastard,dead."Grimmjow covered Ichigo again as they were nearing the door."OK here's the plan,Nnoritra I want ya ta be the look out and if necessary to cover us. Ichigo,I need ya ta stay close ta me. I don't want one of Aizen's followers comin' out of no where and grabbin' ya. A'ight everybody understand?"They both nodded.

"Good now lets get the hell out of here. The faster the better!"And with that they sonido out of the building and out into the cool night.

**Ok for starters one of my friends who happens to also be a fan of grimmxichi told me to throw the dialouge between after they be honest i thought i couldve done something diff but thats for you my fans to for the chapter itself i am extraordinarily happy about it!i managed to stretch it to six pages as an apology for my thanks to Silver Eternity for those wonderful words of encouragement and to SexyBleachGuys for decieding to sticking around!And thank you to my fans for waiting for this long awaited chapter!-bows eagerly-Arrigato!Please be sure to hit that reveiw button because if I dont get any there wont be a next many thanks!**

**Sincerly your author,**

**~Allisson~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres your next cgapter!:3 please review!**

**DISCLAIMER:I sadly dont own Bleach**

Grimmjow sonido as quickly as he could,moving swiftly through the now quiet town,looking over his shoulder to see if Nnoritra was still beside him every five minutes. He quickly found a place that they could use for hiding until they knew for sure that Aizen was gone. He looked over to his partner to make sure he understood his intentions before he moved into the building. It was an abandoned warehouse and was boarded up pretty well which provided the cover up they needed. Nnoritra looked at him from across the warehouse neither one of them daring to speak,both afraid of being discovered.(Not that either of them would admit it of course.)Nnoritra shot him a clear look that Grimmjow couldn't mistake for anything else:one of the Arrancars were near the warehouse,which one neither of them knew but one thing was for sure they couldn't be found out!They both masked their reiatsu so well that you couldn't even tell that they existed. 'I cant contact anybody from the soul society and even if I could it would just cause trouble...the Vizards maybe...damn but that requires reiatsu...DAMN IT!UGH I hate feeling trapped!'Ichigo mentally face palmed himself(he was afraid that one move would give them away)cursing in his mind for being stuck!

Just then Ichigo felt an all to familiar reiatsu coming closer to the warehouse. He looked over at Nnoritra sending him a look that told him not to attack which he got a faint nod in return. Just then the reiatsu that was far away suddenly appeared right in front of him. Ichigo turned his head to see none other than Captain Hitsugaya staring back at him a clear as day confused expression on his face before he quickly masked it. "Care to explain Kurosaki?"Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and tugged on his shirt wanting to be put down. Hesitantly he put Ichigo down on the floor. Being the height he was,Ichigo was forced to look up at Toshiro who was surprisingly smiling smugly down at him. Trying his hardest not to glare at the said man,but utterly failing since it ended up in a scowl,he began explaining himself in a quiet whisper to the captain. "Understood. Oi and why are you whispering Kurosaki-san?"Ichigo clapped his hands around Toshiro's mouth in an attempt to quiet him."Shhh!"he said in a quiet yell."The enemy is still around I'd like to stay alive!"Toshiro chuckled a bit before he pried Ichigo's hand off of his mouth.

"Oi!What enemy?"Ichigo glared at him and whispered,"The one outside you baka!"Without any warning Ichigo was smacked upside the head."OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TOSHIRO?"He clapped his hands around his mouth."For calling me a baka!And its Captain Hitsugaya to you!"Toshiro grumbled before he continued clearly annoyed."And any enemy that was after you was either defeated or retreated."Ichigo sighed with relief. "ICHIGO!"he was suddenly lifted off the ground and smashed into someone's chest and arms.'Its a girl but who the hell is it?'His mind searched through many faces while the women kept talking."I missed you so much!I thought I'd never see you again and with all those Arrancars around I thought you were hurt or worse!"The concern showed in her voice as she neared the end. And then it hit him.'I thought I recognized that voice!' "Yukiko?"She giggled."Nah,its the boogie man."Every hint of sarcasm she had was put into the sentence before she chuckled and said,"Of course its me you baka!"She put Ichigo in front of her so she could see him better. He grinned one of his cheesy grins."You sound upset. Did I do something wrong?"

"Damn right you did!You haven't fuckin' visited me in forever!And here I came to save your ass just to find out your fine and dandy!"He giggled(mind you hes still a kid.)."I'm sorry I just got caught up here with all the hollows and stuff. I just started summer vacation and I was planning on going to visit you so we could train together."He grinned."Well I guess I forgive you but I do have a question Ichi..."he cocked his head to the side a tad curious on what her question is."What?"She looked him straight in the eyes a serious expression on her face."What the hell happened to your body?" He chuckled nervously already hearing the lecture he was about to get from the petite women whom he considered like a sister to him. "Hehe,well Kisuke wanted me to try out one of his finished experiments as a repayment to him."She sighed."So this was the result of that."He nodded."Well I guess it couldv'e had worse effects...how long are you stuck like this?"He sighed."A month or two."

"Well it could be worse."He sighed again."I guess so."He looked over at her to see her crazily grinning like a Cheshire cat."Yukiko...?"Ichigo cautiously looked at her."Does he have any more of it?"He slowly nodded a tad curious and scared about what she was planning."Ill have to go visit him later then,but for now I guess I should go tell my squad that I'm staying in the human world for a while."She mumbled more to herself rather then to Ichigo."Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa,hold one here a sec!What do you mean by YOUR SQUAD?"She looked over at Toshiro."Oi Toshiro you didn't tell him?"He chuckled."I thought you would like to tell him. Besides its not my place to tell him."While they talked about it Ichigo took the chance to look down at her clothes and was surprised to see none other than a captain's haori over her kimono. "WHEN DID YOU BECOME A CAPTAIN?AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU FUCKIN' TELL ME 'BOUT THIS!"His eyes were wide with shock,a tad happiness and a tad of rage because he was the last one to find out. She bonked* him on the head."Now now Ichigo that is no way to talk to a captain."He fussed around in her hands not caring to soothe the throbbing on the top of his head. "Now to answer your questions,I became captain about a good three months back and that was only because a lot of people had anomalously submitted me as a candidate. The reason why I'd didn't tell you this was because I was too busy with paperwork and settling in I thought word would get around or Renji would tell but I guess not. I guess next time ill just send you a personal letter when something important happens and if its real urgent a hell butterfly ne?"

Ichigo smiled in agreement no longer angry at her."So who did you replace?"She chuckled a bit."Aizen. At first I thought his squad was going to reject me but they didn't and that really made me happy,however..."He raised and eyebrow."However?"She shifted uneasily and he could automatically feel the tension in the air."Ill just explain it to you later Mk?"He nodded as she put him down. She then turned around and walked towards Grimmjow and what happened next had everybody in the room wide eyed(except her and Grimmjow of course).She punched him. Yes PUNCHED him square in the jaw and LAUGHED about it."Oi and you never wrote back!I was fuckin' worried that you got your ass caught by him!"Grimmjow rubbed his jaw line trying to ease the throbbing pain. "Well excuse me for bein' busy!"He narrowed his eyes."YOU KNEW?"Ichigo,Nnoritra(who really didn't mean for it to pop out of his mouth) and Toshiro(who was more surprised that she knew Grimmjow)asked still wide eyed.

"Yeah I did. Lets just say that I wanted to make sure of something for a certain someone."Ichigo blinked understanding what she was talking about and hid the light pink blush on his face with his hair."And I sorta knew him before that..."She looked backed at Grimmjow and sighed."You tell him."Grimmjow chuckled."Yeah,I ain't a wimp ya know!"She giggled."I know." She sighed."So where are you guys staying."She looked at Toshiro."I think I'm staying with Urahara."She turned to Grimmjow(it was more than obvious that he was the leader of the group.)"Don't know yet but well find a place. I'll let ya know when we do."Ichigo looked at her a tad worried that she didn't have a place to stay."Where are you staying?"She smiled kindly at him."I've got a place already set for me to stay at...If you want to you could come and join me. Its huge enough to fit all of us plus Matsumoto. Only if you guys want to though,I'm not going to force any one."Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with pleading eyes. If he was going to end up staying with Nnoritra he wanted someone whom he could escape to and vent things to,and if it was about Grimmjow he would be stuck because there was no way in hell that he was going to Nnoritra!

Grimmjow sighed."I guess Ichigo and I will be staying with you Yuki,but only because your strong and it would be useful to have someone around to help me protect Ichigo."She nodded in understanding."What about you Nnoritra?"He stood there for a while seeming to think about his options and then sighed."I suppose I'll stay with you but only until I find somewhere I can stay."She smiled."Very well then. Knowing how well Rangiku and I get along I think its safe to say that shes staying with me as well,which leaves you Toshiro."She turned towards him."Are you staying with Urahara still or not?"He sighed."Yeah I'm still staying with them but only because I don't trust this guy."He pointed his thumb at Nnoritra who just glared at him."Don't trust you either,soul reaper."She sighed in annoyance before she turned back around towards Ichigo and Grimmjow."I'll be back in thirty minutes and since I don't have the house keys with me,I'd like for you guys to stay here so I don't have to go around looking for you guys."Grimmjow sighed and was about to say something when Ichigo cut in."OK sure thing Ko-chan!"

Her eyebrow twitched."I thought we agreed not to call me that STRAWBERRY!"Ichigo glared at her."First I think my nickname fits you!I mean you lit up my life and you helped me when I was at my lowest!Second,my name doesn't mean strawberry!It means one who protects!" She giggled and rolled her eyes."Ko means light,happiness or peace none of that describes me!And second either meaning of your name fits you so if you plan on stickin' to the nickname you made for me then I'm stickin' to calling you Berry!"While they continued arguing about the whole ordeal Toshiro decided to interrogate Grimmjow about how he and Yukiko met.

"Wha's with the sudden question soul reaper?"

Toshiro sighed."I'm just a tad curious if you must know."

Grimmjow shook his head."Nope sorry. If ya want ta know from me 'bout how we met I'm gonna need a better answer than that."

"Its not like she'll tell me I already asked her...even if I did give you a reason as to why I doubt you'll tell me..."

Grimmjow stood there for a while before he smirked."You care 'bout her don't ya."It was more of a statement then a question.

"I-I don't see how that has any significances to this."

"Oh it has a lot."He chuckled a bit before he continued."Ill tell ya how we met,but not here. I'll tell ya when ya decide to move in. Then and only then I will."

Toshiro twitched his eyebrow.'What does Kurosaki see in him?' "Fine. I guess I'll just tell Matsumoto whats going on and I'm more than sure Matsumoto will drag me along over there to try and help me out..."

"Mhm...so do ya like Yuki?"

"Like I said that has nothing to do with this."

"Ya not denyin' it."This made Toshiro blush which sent Grimmjow into a laughing fit.

"Its not funny."Toshiro's eyebrow was twitching even worse now. Grimmjow slowed his laughing to small chuckles."Ya right I know if I told a complete stranger this I'd probably be pissed or annoyed too."He sighed."ive known her for a long time and I just dont want her to get hurt...if I can stop it from happening I will."Toshiro looked at him and nodded in agreement. Now I know what Kurosaki sees in him."We'll continue this later 'ight."Toshiro nodded as he wached grimmjow walk over to yukiko and ichigo,who were still arguing. This was going to be a long week.

**The story is moving along greatly!If i so say so myself and im sorry for the long post but school has started and i forgot to upload this before school started so i admitt im a bad author!Shame on me!But im glad to bring you this chapter and hope you enjoyed it as i enjoyed writing it cant wait to upload the next one!Till then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK guys heres your long awaited that its short I just wanted to hurry and update for you sorta a cliffhanger but Ill update soon so no need to you guys enjoy!Sincerly your author!Oh and please read & reveiw!**

_Few minutes later_...

** Yukiko's POV**:

I flash stepped quickly through the maze of houses. I wonder why Toshiro was talking to Grimmjow. I sighed it was of no concern to me which means it wasn't anything bad,but still I should keep an eye on them just in case. I slowed down my pace seeing my lieutenant up ahead. I grin my Cheshire grin an teleported right behind him quickly covering his eyes. I hear him sigh and I snicker to myself."Captain this really isn't a time for joking around. Don't you think you should start packing and moving into your temporary home?"I shook my head sighing and let go of his eyes."Your no fun Takaki!"I pout and shake my head."Anyways I'm eager to move into my new house,so I don't think I need encouragement to start packing the little things I have."

I walked around moving in front of him so that we were facing each other and look to the side."Besides I came to ask you if you could take care of the team."I look away from the side and face him seeing nothing but his mahogany locks in his face. I sigh."Takaki please look at me."No response."Taka..."Still nothing."Oh come on Takaki!Its not that long,Ill be back before you know it!"I hear him mumble something."What was that?"He mumbles it again."Taka your gunna have to speak up I can't understand your mumbling."Finally he looks up and says,"I said make it quick in getting back,I can't deal with your subordinates."I stare at him in disbelief for awhile before I glare at him."We'll I won't miss you either Teme!"I stomp away from him glaring at my other my subordinates who seemed to find the wall more interestin'."Whatever Usagi."I skid to a stop and turn around."What was that Teme?'

"You heard me Usagi."

"You do know how much I hate being called that right?"

"And you know how much I hate it when you call me Teme as well right Usagi?"

"Your wishing for your death wish aren't you?"I ask menacingly glaring at him.

"Oh please like I couldn't take you on."

"OK that's it!"I take off my haori and throw it to the side along with my zanpakuto.

"Bring it on then." He takes his fighting stance as I take mine.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."I say before he attacks. I side step a in coming punch and duck a side kick. I back flip a few feet away before I stand up straight. I grin and say,"That all you got?"I see him gettin' angry and get ready for whatever he has in store. He starts running towards me and throws a punch my way. I catch it and pull him in towards me quickly wrapping my arms around him."I"ll miss you to Teme."I feel him relax and wrap his arms around my waist."Make it quick on gettin' back,and try not wreak havoc."I giggle."I think I"ll be to busy babysittin' to wreak havoc."He chuckled and I let go of him. He shakes his head."Just a lil' longer...please."I smile and wrap my arms around him again."Hey you babies join in too!"the rest of my squad joins in and we share a group hug before Takaki looses it and screams at them to get back to work."I'll see you in a few months I guess."I say waving to my squad members and my lieutenant. Taka frowns but waves back with the rest of the squad."Be careful Captain!"I hear a few yell out as I walk out the door waving back at them. I'll miss them. I sigh. I just hope I make it back.

_30 minutes later_...

** Regular POV:**

"God it took ya a long time ta get back."Grimmjow said looking at Yukiko and Rangiku."Sorry I had to say bye to my squad members and move mine and Rangiku's stuff into the house. Anyways shall we go?"Grimmjow hmped before nodding along with Ichigo."Who do you want to carry you Berry?"His eyebrow twitched before he replied,"You."She nodded and picked him up."Follow me then."Nnoritra and Grimmjow grabbed their stuff before following her out the door. "Try to mask your reiatsu,wouldn't want hollows coming out of no where."They nodded and did as was instructed."You OK Yuki?"She nodded."I'm fine Ichi jus'...I don't know I guess I'm just worried about my squad. My lieutenant...I mean I know that hes capable of taking care of them but I still worry about him and them."He nodded."Your a good captain its only natural for you to worry about your squad members."She smiled."Thanks Ichi that makes me feel a lot better. Any ways that's not important,what is is how the hell Grimm admitted his feeling for you."Ichigo chuckled nervously."Do we really have to talk about that?Id much rather focus on your love it goin' with the captain?"

"Dont go changin the subject on me tell you one you tell me."Ichigo sighed."But...its embarrassin'."Yukiko pouted."Well so's mine!Besides if it werent for me you guys still wouldnt be together."

"Wait howd you and Grimmjow meet anyways?"Yukiko fell silent before she took a deep breathand released it."Its a relly long story that ill tell you once we get to the house..just you and me."Ichigo nodded in ubndestanding.'Wonder why she wants to sit down and talk about tho...i mean reather then jus up and say it but I rather wait and hear it then never hear it at all.'Ichigo thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the late updates but with school and all I've been pretty busy. But in the my spare time I've been working on the story so I promise I'll update as soon I finish the chapter,and I promise to make it extra long for the wait!Til next chap!

~Allisson


	7. Chapter 7

ICHIGO'S POV:

Yukiko opened the door reviling the huge two story house. "Where did you get the money for this house?"Nnoritra exclaimed."I didn't I already told y'all that the soul society provided it for me. Any ways we have more important things to worry bout."I raised an eyebrow."Like what?"

"Like who gets what room,and if necessary who's sharin' what room with who."I hummed in understanding and then grinned wickedly."Well since I'm a lil kid can I share a room with ya?"She put me down to stand on my own before hittin' the back of my head."Ow!What the hell was that for?"I asked looking up at her jus to see her smirking.

"Now now young man. Only older men can cuss and your jus a wil kid. Maybe when your older you can cuss hmm?"I narrowed my eyes at her."Damn it!Fine you win!"She laughed before picking me up again and heading upstairs,the others closely behind."'Ight there's two rooms available here and three down stairs. Who wants the two rooms here?"Right away I raised my hand shouting,"ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!"She chuckled."'Ight Ichigo has one,now who wants the other?"There was a silent debate between the guys but only one won it."OK so its settled Grimmjow has the last room. So that means Toshiro and Nnoritra,you guys have the room downstairs."

The silent agreement was interrupted by someones growling stomach."Um I may be small but I can still cook."Yukiko blushed."Sorry. I haven't eaten in a while...well two days to be accurate so food sounds nice."I chuckled and crawled out of her arms,softly landing on the floor."Then I should hurry up and get started huh?"

"I should help...you being the height you are now,you really cant reach much."I reluctantly nodded and we quickly headed downstairs."And while were cooking you can tell me that story huh?"I asked eagerly. She shrugged her shoulders and said,"Why not."we took our time preparing the food and didn't start talking until we were absolutely sure we were alone."So how did you guys meet?"

"Well..."

Grimmjow's POV

"OK you said you'd tell me so start talking." I looked behind me ta see da short captain der."Demandin' aren't ya."

"I can be when I want to so talk**,now**."I turned ta face da idiot and looked 'im up and down."Whatever."He glared at me."Sit down dis is gunna take a while."He quickly took da nearest chair and parked it."It was a while back when,I jus' turned ta Arrancar."

(Imma change it between Yukiko and him so she'll be the bold n he'll be the regular font and the other character the underlined font)

**"I was wondering around boredly and had figured how to rip holes to different places. One day I tore one and decided to go through,of course I didn't know how to get back but at the time I really didn't care."**

"I was walkin' round Hueco Mundo minding my own business when I saw a huge black hole in da sky."I chuckled at da memory."I member thinkin'_,'what da hell is 'at'_,and then thinkin',_ 'maybe its a strong_ _opponent comin?_'Either way I jus' stood there like a dumbass. Jus' waitin'"

**"I stepped through the portal and see nothin' but a desert. I remember thinking_ 'Oh great I ditched the academy to go to a wasteland_ 'but I didn't try to leave while the hole was still open. For some reason I stayed. I started walkin around,thinking maybe there was something or someone I might find."**

"As soon as I saw 'er I hid. Now I wasn't fuckin chicken...I jus' was stalking wha' I 'ought would be a gud meal. And I could sense she was more powerful then me. Even if she didn't know it yet which would help me grow stronger...not 'at I needed ta feed I jus' wanted ta get more stronger."

**"I wondered around a while until I literally ran into something."**

"Den she ran into_ Ulquiorra_. I 'ought_ 'oh shit shes a goner fa sure'_ but he jus' did da opposite. Den again I didn't know 'im 'ither but I knew of 'im. He was said to be da most powerful Arrancar der was so it was only right ta think he was gunna kill 'er."

**"I looked up to see this tall pale guy. For a moment I feared that he was gunna kill me but then he offered me his hand,so I took it. Then he asked me*goin into her memories now*'What are you doing here. Its quite obvious you don't belong here.'**

'**I-I was jus' lookin' around. I'm sorry about running into you so~ I'll be on my way now!'I tried going but he kept flashing in front of me."**

"I 'ought it was obvious that he was playin' a game of cat and mouse with 'er."

**"I started getting pissed and just stopped and looked at him.'What do you want?I'm tryin to leave but you wont leave me alone!'He just stared at me and then said,'Do you even know how dangerous this place is?Did you even realize that someone has been following you for the past few minutes?'To be honest I really didn't,like hell I was gunna let him know though!'Of course I did which was why I was wondering around!'Yeah that just made me seem stupid but he jus' stared at me again.'Your quite interesting for your kind.'I had no idea what he was talkin about but I stayed silent."**

"Wha' he was tryin' ta do was my guess as gud as any ones. Wha' stumped me though is why she didn't try ta_ protect_ 'erself."

"Why didn't you try ta use your sword?"

"I was a beginner,I hadn't got my zanpakuto yet. But now that you mention it that was the very last thing on my mind...for some reason I knew he wasn't a _threat_ to me."

"Hm,ah go on sorry."

**"Nah its OK. Any ways he looked down at me and said 'Where did you come from.'I blinked out of surprise and then said,'The Soul Society.'"**

"I was shocked ta say da least. I knew she was powerful but I never expected for 'er ta say she was a soul reaper. And then he singled me out.'You behind those rocks over there,why don't you come and join us.'My eyes widened but I'm not one ta back down from a challenge. So I took a deep breath and sonido over ta dem. 'Wha' ya want?'He looked at me at den back at 'er.'At pissed me off so I told him wha' I 'ought.'Ya got an issue with me?'

'For now I don't,but don't give me reason to have one.'He pissed me off more then Ichigo used ta...well that was before I talked ta Yuki,any ways she looked over at me and jus' _stared_. It creeped da_ hell_ out of me...it was like she was lookin' inta my_ soul_."

**"That's when I first met Grimmjow...to be honest I was captured by him. He had this dangerous sense to him but at the same time he seemed to be hurting deep inside...like a child using violence to hide his true feelings...the pain. Heh,the first thing he said to me was,'Wha' ya lookin' at ya_ brat._'Not the best first impression."**

"Of course 'er answer was,'Your ugly face of course who else's?'We had a verbal fight 'at Ulquiorra ended up havin' ta break up. Not 'at we stopped after 'at but he tried ta get us ta stop."

**"Once we stopped bickering I noticed that Grimmjow really wasn't trying to be a jerk. It seemed that he never had 'human' contact and he was jus' using his instincts. So I tried being nice to him.'You a king or something?Seem kinda powerful if you ask me...'He stared at me like what seemed to be shock for a while."**

"Can ya believe 'at?Sumone I barely knew called me wha' I always wanted ta be called,'King'.So I though'_,'Maybe she can't be all 'at bad...'_Den I asked 'er,'Ya a soul reaper or sumthin?Ya smell kinda strong..'She stared at me and then started laughin'. 'Ought she went insane or sumthin."

**"A soul reaper!I was trying so hard to be that...was forced to leave my family to go to the academy and a stranger thought I was officially one. But I hate lying to people so I told,'Nah,I'm what you call a sou reaper in training...can't tap into my zanpakuto and wield it until I pass their_ 'circumstances'_ '."**

"I felt bad fa 'er...it was obvious she wanted it bad and not only 'at but it was obvious 'at she'd be a gud sparring partner and I really need one...so I offered ta help 'er..on one condition."

**"He said the day when our power levels matched,we'd have to have a match to the _death_...I agreed but only 'cuz I needed the help and I had a hunch that'd I'd learn a lot from him. Surprisingly Ulquiorra spoke up then and said,'I can help you your studies if you like...they're knowledge could be helpful to me later and I have nothing better to do.'Of course I took his help too...I wanted to get to know both of them better..they were interesting and yet both of them were so different."**

"Believe it not we jus' talked da rest of da time before she went back...we all agreed ta meet at that exact spot the next day at sunrise.'Arly den I was used ta but fa sum reason I didn't mind 'at much."

"Oh dinners done,we'll talk more about it after we eat OK?"

"Uh,yea."He said taking out some plates out of the cabinet."Guys dinners ready!"I heard some 'okays' and some 'we'll be done there in a minute' and smiled. Things were so different from back then.

"We'll finish after sum like Yuki cooked tempura!"I said before rushing downstairs. Wha' I would give ta jus' go back ta dose happy times.

[both think this]

To jus' laugh and smile without a care in the world...before the war tore us apart..

_Phew wha' a hard chapter!I'll be sure ta update with da next one soon so ya can know what tore da trio apart!Sorry for da cliff hanger guys but I gotta keep ya readin sum how!Oh and dont forget ta tell me how da chapter was!Reviews are much appreciated!I mean cookies!Cookies are appreciated for my 'ard work!Be sure ta drop one right her'! __._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ \/ _

_ thank ya!_


End file.
